Lil' Things
by baekfrappe
Summary: Bahkan setelah melihat bunga yang terlempar dengan indah, senyuman manis yang merekah di bibir favoritnya, dan genggaman tangan yang tercengkram manis oleh jari lentik terindah baginya, Chanyeol masih berpikir ia baik-baik saja. Ya, Chanyeol baik-baik saja. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


.

.

.

 _TING TONG_

Chanyeol mengerjap perlahan saat telinga lebarnya menangkap bunyi bel milik apartemennya. Menghela nafas sejenak yang terasa panas di wajahnya sendiri—Chanyeol memang sedang demam, kemudian Chanyeol beranjak bangun dari tidurnya di sofa ruang tengah dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu. Mengabaikan Lee Kwangsoo yang sedang ber _jokes_ ria di layar lebar, Chanyeol meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya terbuka.

Di hadapan Chanyeol berdiri seorang pemuda yang mungkin berumur hampir kepala tiga, menggunakan seragam warna biru dan topi di kepalanya, dan dengan khas selempang berwarna hitam berisi ratusan surat yang harus segera diantarkan ke alamat tujuan. Seorang tukang pos bernama Lee Jongsuk—Chanyeol melihat namanya di seragamnya—membungkuk sopan di hadapannya, kemudian mengulurkan sebuah paket surat bernuansa klasik dengan warna coklat muda ke arahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol sontak terulur, menerima paket surat yang disodorkan oleh Jongsuk si tukang pos, sedikit berjengit ketika tangannya yang panas bersentuhan dengan tangan Jongsuk yang dingin. Memberi kejutan sekilas pada tubuh Chanyeol. Mendekap surat, Chanyeol berujar pelan dengan senyuman tipis pada bibirnya yang pecah-pecah. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar suaranya sendiri yang super sangau, namun Jongsuk si tukang pos hanya tersenyum maklum dan beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol sendiri memilih menutup pintu apartemen kembali.

Mata Chanyeol terasa berat ketika Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju sofa yang tadi sempat ditidurinya. Sembari mengusap matanya yang juga terasa panas—sungguh, demam memang merepotkan—Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya untuk meniduri sofa dan memejamkan kelopak matanya, sementara tangannya melempar paket surat yang tadi didekapnya pada meja terdekat.

Chanyeol mengarungi mimpi, seratus persen mengabaikan suara gelak tawa yang berasal dari televisi.

.

.

.

 _ **Lil' Things**_

 **Cast :  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Drama

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :**  
Bahkan setelah melihat bunga yang terlempar dengan indah, senyuman manis yang merekah di bibir favoritnya, dan genggaman tangan yang tercengkram manis oleh jari lentik terindah baginya, Chanyeol masih berpikir ia baik-baik saja. Ya, Chanyeol baik-baik saja. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

Hari ini, Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dengan kondisi badan yang lebih segar. Matahari muncul dibalik kain gorden berwarna salem, menyinari wajah Chanyeol yang kini tak lagi terlihat pucat. Menempelkan punggung tangannya sendiri kepada dahinya, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendapati suhu tubuhnya tak lagi sepanas kemarin.

Chanyeol menguap lebar sementara tangannya terulur ke kanan dan kiri melakukan perenggangan, kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur untuk menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin hari ini sudah saatnya untuk kembali bekerja setelah cuti tiga hari karena demam yang dideritanya. Dia sudah rindu setengah mati pada bosnya, Wu Yifan, pemuda setengah kebulean yang berwajah datar, berhati dingin tapi tetap terlihat konyol, kemudian pada rekannya Kim Jongin yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa karena usahanya dalam mendekati rekannya yang lain, Do Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata bulat yang cukup pendiam namun jadi terlihat lucu saat membentak-bentak Kim Jongin. Kemudian juga pada rekannya Kim Jongdae, pemuda super berisik yang selalu bisa membuat suasana menjadi hangat meskipun terkadang bisa menjadi amat sangat menjengkelkan, dan yang terakhir Byun Baekhyun, pemuda paling cerewet yang pernah ditemuinya dengan wajah seperti anak kecil dan tubuh pendek yang—selalu dapat memikat hatinya sejak masa SMA.

Sepuluh menit di dalam kamar mandi, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari berwarna putih gading yang terletak persis di samping pintu kamar mandi, memilih kaos tumblr warna hitam bergambarkan Jack Daniels. Kemudian ia meraih kemeja putih polos dengan blazer hitam berlogo GLXY yang merupakan nama _cafe and restaurant_ dimana ia bekerja. Memasukkan seragam kerjanya ke dalam tas ranselnya, kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

— _ **06.45 KST  
GLXY Cafe and Restaurant**_

"Chanyeol!" Jongdae sang manusia berwajah kotak yang pertama kali menyambut ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu GLXY, menyerangnya dengan rangkulan _penuh-susah-payah_ —beberapa orang termasuk Jongdae terkadang mengutuk tinggi tubuh Chanyeol yang terkadang merepotkan—disusul senyuman dino miik Jongdae. "Kau libur tiga hari berturut-turut tapi aku tidak merindukanmu!"

Jongdae memang biasa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kalimat yang bersifat anonim—mungkin karena otaknya sudah jungkir balik.

Rekan kerja—yang sekaligus menjadi sahabat Chanyeol juga—mulai muncul satu persatu karena seruan Jongdae tadi. Kyungsoo muncul dengan wajah polos dan mata bulat seperti biasanya, mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada sedatar triplek.

"Hoy, sudah masuk rupanya. Sana kerja, tugasmu menumpuk sejak kau cuti." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan mata melotot, tapi Chanyeol tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang merasakan kelegaan karena melihatnya kini sudah sehat. Ugh, kenapa Chanyeol punya teman yang tidak bisa mengapresiasikan perasaan mereka dengan benar, _sih_?

Suara derap kaki terdengar mendekat, dan ketika Chanyeol menoleh, ia mendapati Jongin yang sedang berlari mendekatinya. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo sekilas ketika Kyungsoo beranjak dengan cepat untuk berlindung dari Jongin dengan mengapit lengannya erat-erat.

"Chanyeol! Jangan coba-coba cari kesempatan untuk menggrepe-grepe _punyaku_ , ya!"

Bagus. Sekalinya Jongin datang bukannya menanyakan keadaannya atau mengapresiasikan tubuhnya yang sudah sehat, Jongin justru menuduh-nuduh Chanyeol menyentuh miliknya.

" _Please_ , Jongin. Aku tidak sedang menyentuh penismu." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan Jongin bergidik, sementara Kyungsoo sibuk menempeleng kepala Chanyeol. Jongin merengut. "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh. Kyungsoo maksudku."

Kali ini suara tawa yang terdengar. Manis sekali di telinga Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak heran ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun yang datang dari arah dapur berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Perut Chanyeol tergelitik—reaksi alami Chanyeol setiap melihat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau sembuh tapi mesummu tidak pernah hilang." Itu merupakan sindiran halus dari Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan sekalinya itu membuatnya seolah-olah makhluk paling mesum.

 _Kenyataannya Jongin lebih mesum darinya._

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Baek." Chanyeol menjawab, bola matanya berputar malas seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdegup menggila. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh, dan sedetik kemudian Yifan datang dari pintu masuk. "Hey, Yeol! Kau sudah masuk? Bagus. Ada banyak pekerjaan untukmu."

 _Pfft_ , Chanyeol nyaris tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan Yifan karena matanya menangkap _outfit_ yang dipakai Yifan hari ini. Bayangkan saja, seorang pemilik _cafe and restaurant_ memakai kaos hitam _pres_ dengan kalung tengkorak super besar, topi hitam terbalik, dan celana zebra hitam putih dengan robek-robek dibagian lutut—bukannya pakaian formal ala celana hitam dengan kemeja kerja. _Swag but silly_. Chanyeol nyaris curiga kalau selama tiga hari ia cuti sakit, kepala Yifan sudah berotasi hingga 180 derajat.

Chanyeol memposisikan tangannya untuk hormat main-main ketika Yifan lewat di hadapannya. Yifan mengibaskan tangannya (sok) _bossy_. "Sudah semuanya mulai kerja!"

"Baik, bos!" Semuanya menjawab nyaris serentak dan langsung kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangan khusus pekerja, mengekori Baekhyun yang berjalan di hadapannya. Kakinya bergerak semakin cepat sampai kemudian tangannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya hingga mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Heh, kau mengagetkanku bodoh! Dan apa-apaan tanganmu ini?—" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tangan Chanyeol yang masih merangkul pinggangnya. "—kau kangen padaku ya?"

Kepala Chanyeol menyandar pada bahu Baekhyun, bergelayut manja ala perempuan—semoga saja Chayeol masih ingat jenis kelaminnya—dan Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Ya, aku kangen—"

Baekhyun hempir menyeringai dengan sekumpulan kata yang mulai tertata di otaknya untuk mengolok Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol berujar lebih cepat dari kerja otaknya "—untuk mem- _bully_ mu."

Tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul pinggang Baekhyun bergerak, mengusak-usak rambut Baekhyun _penuh perasaan_ sementara Baekhyun mengerang sembari menempeleng kepalanya. "Sialan!"

.

.

.

— _ **12.47 KST  
GLXY Cafe and Restaurant**_

"Lelahnya..." Chanyeol mendesah sembari mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di samping kasir, sementara buku-buku menu, bolpoin, notes pemesanan dan bahkan nampan, ia lemparkan begitu saja di meja kasir.

Baekhyun—yang memang bertugas menjadi kasir—menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk dengan serampangan. Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun yang mendengus di sampingnya dan ia merasakan lemparan kotak tissue yang jatuh di pangkuannya. "Dasar bocah, begitu saja lelah?"

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, terarah kepada Baekhyun yang memasang wajah 'minta ditonjok' dengan santainya meminum jus strawberry, sementara dirinya menarik selembar tissue. "Heh, kau _sih_ tidak berjalan kesana kemari, jadi jangan mengejekku, tahu? Jongin juga bukannya membantuku mengantar pesanan malah beralasan yang pinggangnya sakit lah, dan inilah, huh. Aku jadi bekerja double, sialan."

"Ck, kau ini—" kata-kata Baekhyun berhenti ketika Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan meja kasir dengan tangan yang entah bagaimana bisa merampas jus strawberry miliknya. Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulutnya, tapi Jongin bertindak lebih sigap. "Baek, minta jusmu ya! _Iya, ambil saja Jongin_. Oke, terima kasih Baek!"

Dan Jongin melesat pergi. _Begitu saja_.

Baekhyun mendesiskan kata _sialan_ dan Chanyeol tertawa di sampingnya. "Lihat? Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana _sialan_ nya si Jongin itu."

Wajah Baekhyun memberengut, sementara Chanyeol masih tertawa, secara refleks mengangkat sebelah tangannya untung mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang seperti _itu_ adalah favoritnya dan ia menyukainya ketika jantungnya berdegup kencang saat matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun, apalagi saat Baekhyun memberengut seperti itu. _Cute as_ fuck. Ia suka sensasi saat ia tertawa untuk mengalihkan degup jantungnya, sementara perutnya sendiri tergelitik dengan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir ia kecanduan dengan itu dan mulai merasa tidak ingin kehilangan sensasinya.

.

.

.

— _ **15.25 KST  
GLXY Cafe and Restaurant – Staff Room**_

Chanyeol baru saja mengambil air mineral dingin di kulkas yang tersedia di ruangan khusus staff, ketika ia mendengar suara dering ponsel. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun serta Jongdae berdiri di dekat loker. Baekhyun terlihat merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berdering sementara Jongdae sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan tissue.

Setelah menenggak minumnya, Chanyeol kembali meletakkan botol air mineralnya ke dalam kulkas, dan ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Baekhyun secara langsung. Baekhyun sedang memasang wajah paniknya ketika dia akhirnya menutup teleponnya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memilih memanggil terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, masih dengan wajah paniknya. Entah kenapa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Ada apa?"

"Uh, aku harus ijin pergi sekarang." Baekhyun berujar, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan hendak bertanya, namun Jongdae yang masih berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun lebih dahulu membuka mulut. "Ada masalah di Walkerhill?"

Kepala Baekhyun terangguk-angguk dengan samar. "Begitulah..."

Jongdae mendesah. "Padahal ini hari terakhirmu bekerja tapi kau justru harus pulang awal."

"Kau benar," Baekhyun berdecak sebal, "aku akan sangat merindukan kalian setelah ini. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, kalian lebih baik kembali bekerja sebelum Yifan hyung memarahi kalian."

Dan dengan begitu, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dengan gerakan kilat, kemudian melambaikan tangannya sembari menjauh.

Chanyeol baru sadar ia menahan nafasnya sedari tadi sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

— _ **18.32 KST  
Chanyeol's Apartement**_

"Astaga Park Chanyeol," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya diikuti Kyungsoo yang berdecak, dan Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "acaranya dimulai pukul tujuh dan kau belum bersiap sama sekali?!"

"Ugh, Jongin, jangan mengejekku." Chanyeol mengerang dengan kepala yang terbenam di bantalnya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang super kucel. "Bayangkan kalau kau melihat Kyungsoo akan menikah setengah jam lagi, apa kau masih sanggup berdandan dengan secepat kilat lalu berkata _"Wow, aku akan mendatangi pesta pernikahannya Kyungsoo yang kusukai!"_ begitu?!"

Dan Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya kembali pada bantal.

Jongin mendesah, sedikit mengacak rambutnya—mulai frustasi juga dengan Chanyeol yang uring-uringan seperti ini. "Oh ayolah, jangan bawa-bawa hubungan asmaraku dengan Kyungsoo—" Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi muntah dengan sepenuh hati, bergumam semacam _kalau saja aku tidak sedang berhemat aku tidak sudi menebengmu Kamjong sialan_. "—dan cepatlah bersiap, Chanyeol. Aku serius, bisa-bisa ini terakhir kalinya kau melihat Baekhyun dan aku tidak mau menampungmu kalau-kalau kau mendatangi apartemenku sambil menangis-nangis karena tidak sempat melihat Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Chanyeol kini bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, terduduk di atas kasur yang keadannya terlihat mirip dengan wajahnya—berantakan. Bibir bawahnya maju, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Jongin sedikit kasihan melihatnya tapi ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan melihat pernikahan orang yang dicintainya. Serius—Jongin bersumpah ia tidak mau merasakannya. _Kyungsoo, jangan membuatku merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan_.

"Aku tidak suka mengakuinya," Kyungsoo mulai berbicara, "tapi Jongin benar, Yeol. Lebih baik kau ganti bajumu dengan pakaian formal dan kita harus lekas berangkat sebelum kita benar-benar tertinggal acaranya."

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati kasur, dan tangannya mencoba menarik Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol bergeming, tidak berubah sama sekali dari posisinya sementara kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat—menolak keras. Kyungsoo mendesah dan mencoba menarik tangan Chanyeol lebih keras. "Ergh—ayolah Chanyeol. J-jongin bantu aku!"

Mendengar perintah Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan sigap melesat mendekati Kyungsoo dan kemudian ikut menarik tangan Chanyeol yang satunya. Dua lawan satu—tidak peduli kalaupun Chanyeol ikut fitness setiap seminggu sekali, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menang.

Walau mereka akhirnya harus jatuh bertumpuk tiga di lantai dengan posisi konyol.

Jongin yang berada paling bawah mengerang dan mendorong punggung Kyungsoo yang mendarat di atas tubuhnya, sementara Kyungsoo juga berusaha mendorong punggung Chanyeol yang menimpa tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuh, lalu menyeret Chanyeol mendekati lemari.

Lima menit kemudian mereka berhasil menyulap Chanyeol menjadi Chanyeol yang lumayan rapi. Dengan kemeja hitam dan luaran jas putih, celana yang berwarna senada dengan jasnya, lalu dasi berwarna putih yang tersemat di lehernya. Kemudian Jongin menyeret Chanyeol menuju cermin untuk mendandani rambut Chanyeol, sementara Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di kamar Chanyeol.

"Hey, Yeol," Kyungsoo memanggil dengan tangan yang menyentuh tali balon yang di bagian bawahnya sudah diikat dengan batu agar tidak terbang. Di hadapan Kyungsoo terdapat sebuah balon berwarna hitam yang dihiasi dengan corak garis berwarna merah muda. "ini balon untuk Baekhyun, ya?"

Chanyeol mengiyakan, sedikit melirik Kyungsoo melalui cermin sebelum akhirnya fokus kembali terhadap rambutnya yang masih dalam proses. "Aku tidak punya ide lain, jadi pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa memberi balon. Dan lagipula—" Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak, "—aku terlalu patah hati untuk memberikan mereka barang yang cocok sebagai hadiah pernikahan."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa hatinya sedikit terenyuh mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu berlarut untuk mengasihani Chanyeol dan ia mengerjap sesaat. "Dan, ugh, hanya... balon? Serius Park Chanyeol, ini murahan sekali."

Sebuah tawa terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo, menertawakan hadiah Chanyeol alih-alih berusaha menghilangkan rasa prihatin untuk Chanyeol yang menjalar di dalam hatinya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal, tepat setelah Jongin bergumam _"Selesai!"_ dan Chanyeol berujar pelan. "Itu tidak semurah kelihatannya, tahu."

Dan Kyungsoo mengabaikan tanggapan Chanyeol, memilih untuk segera menggiring Chanyeol bersama Jongin menuju mobil milik Jongin, tidak lupa membawa balonnya.

.

.

.

— _ **19.13 KST  
CityLight Church, Mapo-gu, Seoul**_

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin telah duduk di kursi gereja dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Karena telat beberapa menit, mereka bahkan hanya mendapat sisa kursi di baris nyaris belakang saking banyaknya tamu yang hadir. Padahal mereka juga sudah berlari-lari demi tidak datang terlambat, tapi tetap saja.

Untungnya mempelai wanita—uh, maksudnya mempelai lelaki yang berperan sebagai wanita atau lebih baik kita sebut saja Baekhyun, belum memasuki altar.

Selama menunggu itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masing-masing berdiri di samping Chanyeol berusaha membuat percakapan apapun yang dirasa bisa menghibur Chanyeol, tapi bagi Chanyeol itu semua benar-benar _useless_. Tangannya yang terkepal di saku celana benar-benar sudah berkeringat dingin, dan ia tidak yakin ia siap menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit berikutnya.

Hingga di menit keempat, pintu altar terbuka. Chanyeol menoleh dan ia sukses tertegun. Dari matanya, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang terbalut baju pengantin yang benar-benar cocok untuknya. Jas berwarna gading dengan dalaman kemeja putih, dan dasi berwarna gading yang tersemat di lehernya. Memang bukan baju pengantin perempuan—karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang laki-laki—tapi itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun cantik, di mata Chanyeol.

Yah, memang Baekhyun selalu cantik di mata Chanyeol, _sih_.

Di samping Baekhyun, berdiri _appa_ Baekhyun yang terlihat tegas dan berwibawa, menggandeng Baekhyun dengan lembut. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju, _shit_ , Oh Sehun di altar yang benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang tepat untuk Baekhyun. Tampan, sempurna. Chanyeol jadi sangsi sendiri untuk membayangkan seandainya yang berdiri menunggu Baekhyun di sana adalah dirinya dan bukan Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol terfokus pada wajah Baekhyun. Wajah manis itu dipoles dengan rias tipis yang cocok untuknya, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar _seems perfect_ malam ini. Dan bibir Baekhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis, benar-benar mendebarkan jantung Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol tidak sadar ia menggumamkan kata _"Cantik."_ yang cukup keras untuk di dengar beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

Dan alih-alih merasa berdebar karena senyuman manis Baekhyun, ia kemudian mencelos di tempat menyadari bahwa senyuman manis itu, tatapan Baekhyun yang mempesona itu, bukan tertuju untuknya.

Melainkan Oh Sehun.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa membeku di tempat ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun mengucapkan janji suci mereka di depan seorang pastur, menelan ludah penuh rasa sakit ketika Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang sungguh, Chanyeol lebih memilih mati saat itu juga daripada mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk orang lain.

" _Aku bersedia_."

Usapan lembut dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo pada punggungnya tidak memperbaiki segalanya. Dan pemikiran untuk mati saat itu juga terdengar semakin menarik ketika bibir tipis Baekhyun, bibir yang selalu Chanyeol kagumi selama dua tahun terakhir, berakhir di sebuah ciuman lembut dari Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol baik-baik saja, serius.

Tapi lebih serius lagi, _itu adalah bohong_.

.

.

.

— _ **20.15 KST  
Walkerhill Hotel's Ballroom**_

Dari CityLight Church, para tamu langsung diarahkan menuju Walkerhill Hotel yang memang sama-sama beralamat di Mapo-gu. Semua tamu langsung menikmati hidangan yang ada, juga lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh _wedding singer_.

Chanyeol ditemani Jongin memasuki ballroom. Wajah Chanyeol benar-benar sangat pias, mengingat Chanyeol sempat menggila selama perjalanan menuju Walkerhill Hotel karena melampiaskan rasa cemburunya selama ia melihat proses pengucapan janji Sehun dan Baekhyun tadi. Rambutnya sudah berantakan tapi itu membuat Chanyeol terlihat seksi, ngomong-ngomong.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo berada di luar untuk menunggui balon bodoh milik Chanyeol, tch.

Seorang pelayan menawari Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan segelas wine, yang kemudian diterima oleh mereka. Sembari menyesap wine, mata Chanyeol menelusuri ruangan—sama sekali tidak tertarik dan bermacam-macam makanan yang dihidangkan—untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol menemukannya.

Baekhyun berada cukup di pojok ruangan, menemani Sehun yang tengah sibuk mengobrol dengan seseorang dan Chanyeol bisa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat bosan. Tangan Chanyeol yang tidak memegang gelas terangkat untuk menepuk pundak Jongin. "Jongin, kutinggal dulu, oke? Ada yang harus kuurus."

Jongin mengangguk singkat, dan Chanyeol bisa menangkap dengan ekor matanya jika Jongin sekilas mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk memberi semangat. Chanyeol menggumamkan terima kasih, kemudian berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

Sampai di samping Baekhyun, Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya hingga Baekhyun menoleh. Ketika Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun berbinar, nyaris membuat Chanyeol meleleh di tempat karena ditatap oleh mata menawan Baekhyun. "Oh! Chanyeol!"

"Uhm. Bisa berbicara sebentar? Lima menit saja." Chanyeol berujar, dalam hati berharap-harap cemas. Dan Chanyeol menghela nafas lega ketika Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih berbicara dengan seseorang, meminta ijin dan Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun mencengkram tangannya, menggandengnya keluar dari ballroom dengan mengayunkan tangan mereka dan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Chanyeol kembali terpesona sampai ia sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Mereka berjanji bertemu di taman samping hotel, dan Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun pergi terlebih dahulu dengan alasan ia ingin ke kamar mandi. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak banyak bertanya dan langsung beranjak begitu saja. Chanyeol menghela nafas—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—dan kemudian berbalik hanya untuk menemui Kyungsoo yang sudah menyodorkan balonnya. "Ini balonnya. Lama sekali kau keluar, aku bisa mati kebosanan di luar."

"Maaf, maaf," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menerima balonnya. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

"Hm, sudah sana pergi." Ujar Kyungsoo, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menuju ballroom, begitu juga Chanyeol yang melangkah untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya.

Chanyeol muncul di hadapan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ayunan, dengan sebuah tangan yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, menyembunyikan balon hadiahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendapati Chanyeol. "Ugh, kau harus tahu betapa aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Aku sangat bosan mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dengan kolega _appa_ -nya. Untung saja kau muncul."

"Hm," Chanyeol mengangguk, bergumam pelan, "aku tahu. Terlihat dari wajahmu yang jelek, ckck."

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan memukul paha Chanyeol kuat-kuat, membuat Chanyeol memekik kesakitan. "Rasakan! Dasar kurang ajar."

"Sialan kau Baek, ugh, sakit sekali tahu?!" Chanyeol memprotes sembari mengusap pahanya yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan putaran matanya. Namun kemudian Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ringisan Chanyeol terhenti, dan Chanyeol mengerjap perlahan. Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya, kemudian berdeham pelan. "Uhm, begini. Pertama, aku mau mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahanmu dengan Sehun—"

Chanyeol benar-benar bisa merasakan denyutan tak bernama yang membuatnya merasa sakit tak kasat mata ketika mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun.

"—dan kedua, aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena selama kau menjadi rekan kerjaku, kau sudah menjadi teman yang cukup baik meskipun kau sungguh menjengkelkan sampai rasanya aku ingin membelahmu." Chanyeol menyeringai, alih-alih berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Memikirkan bahwa ia akan jarang bertemu Baekhyun, kemungkinan _lost contact_ , dan perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang kandas seperti ini, Chanyeol serius ingin menceburkan dirinya ke Sungai Han hingga kehilangan nyawa.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun tersenyum, manis sekali. Senyuman yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Chanyeol meleleh saking manisnya. "Sama-sama, Chanyeol. Wow, kau jadi baik sekali padaku, biasanya saja kurang ajar. Lalu, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?"

"Ck, jangan menghinaku," Chanyeol berdecak, "untuk yang terakhir, aku mau memberikan kado pernikahan untukmu."

Tangan yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik punggung kini muncul, memperlihatkan sebuah balon berwarna hitam dengan corak garis merah muda. Chanyeol menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun yang menganga.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengerjap, dan kemudian tertawa keras-keras, "apa-apaan ini? Kukira di balik punggungmu itu sebuket bunga atau apalah, ternyata—ugh, balon? Dan, warna _girly_ seperti ini?"

Baekhyun masih tertawa, sementara Chanyeol merengut di tempatnya. "Yah! Jangan menghina, ini tidak semudah yang kelihatannya, tahu."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut heran, masih setengah tertawa. "Uh?"

"Baek," Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian membuka matanya. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan heran, dan Chanyeol kembali berujar. "kau tahu? Kalau saja bukan karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin, aku tidak akan sampai di sini. Aku tidak akan melihatmu berjalan di altar, tidak akan melihatmu mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan Sehun. Aku sungguh berterimakasih pada mereka yang sudah mati-matian menyeretku dari kasur untuk mendatangi acara pernikahanmu karena berkat mereka, aku sadar bahwa mereka benar. Saat mereka berkata bahwa jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku menyadari bahwa aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihatmu sesempurna ini. Baekhyun, kau cantik sekali malam ini."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap. "Chan—"

"—ah," Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat, tidak ingin Baekhyun mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "aku juga tidak percaya aku bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Melihatmu melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Sehun, rekor yang benar-benar hebat. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan bercerita dengan anak-cucuku bahwa dulu, aku pernah melihat orang yang kucintai melangsungkan pernikahan di depan mataku tanpa menangis sedikitpun."

Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menangis sedikitpun, tapi rasa lega yang menjalar sesudah mengakui perasaannya setelah dua tahun terpendam justru membuat matanya pedih.

"Tunggu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya, "kau menyukai Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung pias di tempat. Sedari tadi ia berkoar-koar dan Baekhyun mengiranya menyukai Sehun?!

"Serius, Baek," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, mengusir jauh-jauh keinginannya tiba-tiba untuk menangis. "kalau aku menyukai Sehun kenapa aku harus berbicara denganmu panjang lebar seperti ini, hah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patah-patah. "Oke, aku paham..."

"Bagus."

"...jadi, kau menyukai—ku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku?"

"Benar."

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Iya."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Baixian?"

Chanyeol mengerang. "Iya kau, Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti bertanya, astaga."

Baekhyun meringis di tempat, membuat Chanyeol rasa-rasanya ingin menjitak Baekhyun. Tapi tatapannya kemudian tenggelam di dalam hazel Baekhyun yang kini juga menatapnya. Sosok ini, Byun Baekhyun, yang sudah dua tahun berada di hatinya, kini harus ia keluarkan secara paksa dengan ikhlas untuk seseorang bernama Oh Sehun.

Byun Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa memenuhi harinya, membuat perasaannya campur aduk entah senang maupun sedih, kini akan pergi dan tak lagi bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya. Mata berbentuk bulan sabit yang selama ini gemar ia tatap, pipi gembul yang biasanya ia cubit sampai Baekhyun berteriak, hidung mungil yang sering ia gigit jika Baekhyun bersikap bodoh—ini serius, bibir yang sering mengukir senyuman lebar dan membuatnya semangat, kini sudah jadi milik orang lain. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau memang menangis.

"Sudah lima menit," Ujar Chanyeol, mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam tangan miliknya, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. "simpan balon dariku, Baek. Sampai angin di dalamnya habis, jangan pernah membuangnya. Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik bersama Sehun untukku. Aku—"

Chanyeol menelan ludah. "—mencintaimu."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya yang mencelos seiring dengan pernyataan cintanya. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa mencelos.

"Chanyeol, aku—maaf." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya. "aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau menyukaiku. Aku, serius, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kata maaf saja tidak cukup, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, untuk semuanya. Aku juga sudah terlanjur terikat dengan perjodohanku bersama Sehun, dan aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu seperti seharusnya untuk saat ini, maaf."

"Tidak, tidak, itu bukan masalah. Ini salahku. Jadi, Baekhyun, terima kasih, maaf, aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol berujar final, kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun baru selangkah berjalan, sebuah cengkraman menahan lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Manis sekali. Seandainya ia mengutarakan perasaannya lebih dulu, menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya lebih dulu, semuanya tidak akan terasa sesulit ini, sesakit ini. Dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek, maafkan aku."

Dan ketika Baekhyun mendongak, bibir Chanyeol sudah mendarat di atas bibirnya.

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah pergi, begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mendongak ke langit yang gelap gulita, dengan pipi yang basah tanpa disadarinya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu itu air mata Chanyeol atau justru air matanya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Loving can hurt,  
loving can hurt sometimes.  
**—Photograph, Ed Sheeran

* * *

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

* * *

— _ **07.29 KST  
Chanyeol's Apartement**_

Satu minggu setelah Baekhyun menikah, dan ini hari minggu. Chanyeol mengerang ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya untuk turun dari kasur. Kau tahu, hari minggu, jam setengah delapan, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, astaga. Dan dua manusia kurang ajar ini berani-beraninya menyeretnya turun dari kasur?!

"Ish, ayolah Park Chanyeol, kalau kau begini terus kapan kau bisa melupakan Baekhyun, hah?" Jongin berkoar lebih dulu dan disetujui Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati. "Kau butuh refreshing, Chanyeol. Cepat bangun dan mandi, ayolah!"

Chanyeol kembali berteriak protes. "Astaga, jangan mengingatkanku dengan Baekhyun, aish! Dan aku hanya butuh tidur untuk refreshing, oke? Jadi jangan mengangguku!"

Mereka bertiga masih bergumul ketika pada akhirnya bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol mengerjap, dan tanpa diminta Chanyeol bangkit begitu saja dari kasur menuju pintu apartemennya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri di samping kasur menganga, mengingat betapa sulitnya mereka menyeret Chanyeol turun dari kasur, namun hanya dengan bel berbunyi saja, bisa membuat Chanyeol turun dari kasur? Sialan.

Chanyeol masih dalam mode mengantuk ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Sampai sebuah senyuman yang familiar memasuki pandangannya.

"Hai Chanyeol."

Sebuah tangan bergerak-gerak di depan wajahnya, dan ia bisa menangkap cincin yang sama seperti yang dipakainya. Ia mengerjap, mencoba menajamkan matanya, dan Chanyeol menganga di tempat. "Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Aku sudah menjadi duda, ngomong-ngomong. Berniat menikahiku?"

Ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di ruang tamu, mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan Baekhyun yang mencium Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _ **23.47 KST (After Wedding Party)  
Sehun's Apartement**_

Baekhyun meletakkan balon yang Chanyeol berikan di meja dapur. Sehun sedang berganti pakaian di kamarnya dan meminta tolong pada Baekhyun untuk mengupaskan mangga untuknya—Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Sehun menginginkan buah itu malam-malam begini. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menurut meskipun ia sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat berganti pakaian juga.

Selesai mengupas mangga yang ia ambil dari kulkas, Baekhyun hendak beranjak untuk mencuci mangganya, namun tanpa sengaja pisaunya menggores balon yang Chanyeol berikan hingga—

 _DUAR_

—meledak, begitu saja.

Baekhyun menahan nafas, meletakkan mangganya sembarangan di meja dapur dan mengerjap kaget. Balon yang Chanyeol berikan meledak dan Baekhyun tahu seharusnya ia merasa panik, namun tatapannya justru terfokus pada benda berkilap yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di lantai. Baekhyun menunduk, meraih benda berkilap itu dan ia kembali berdiri tegap. Ketika Baekhyun mengamati kembali benda itu, Baekhyun tersadar.

Itu adalah cincin.

 _Hanya_ sebuah cincin, tapi ini adalah cincin yang sama dengan yang biasa dipakai Chanyeol. Cincin yang biasanya dielu-elukan Chanyeol, cincin favorit Chanyeol. Tapi, kenapa bisa ada di sini?

"Oh." Baekhyun tersentak merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku jasnya, dan ia segera mengambilnya. Panggilan dari Jongin. Dan Baekhyun langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Hey, Baekhyun, kau sudah berada di apartemen? Aku dan Kyungsoo tadi tidak sempat bertemu denganmu di pesta pernikahan karena terlalu ramai, jadi aku dan Kyungsoo ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahanmu. Selamat, Baek."_ Jongin berujar, panjang lebar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap ucapan Jongin dengan benar karena pikirannya sedang benar-benar berada pada hal lain. Jadi ia tidak tahu harus berujar apa lagi selain ucapan terima kasih. "Ah, terima kasih, Jongin."

Sambungan telepon terasa hampa beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Baekhyun kembali membuka mulut. "Uhm, Jongin? Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" _Ya? Ada apa, Baek?"_ Jongin menjawab di seberang telepon. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup dan kemudian berujar dengan suara serak. "Aku, uh, diberi kado pernikahan oleh Chanyeol berupa balon, tapi aku baru saja tidak sengaja meledakkan balonnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja cincin yang biasa dipakai Chanyeol jatuh dari balon ke lantai aparteme—"

"— _oh astaga,"_ Jongin memekik. _"kau tidak baru saja mengatakan cincin yang biasa dipakai Chanyeol, kan?"_

Baekhyun mengerjap di tempatnya. "Uh, memang ini cincin yang basa dipakai Chanyeol, bentuknya sama."

" _Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar—ugh! Baek, kau tidak tahu?"_ Jongin berujar dengan menggebu-gebu, dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Tunggu, tahu apa?"

" _Cincin yang biasa dipakai Chanyeol itu dibuat oleh mendiang appa Chanyeol."_

"Lalu?"

" _Cincin itu tidak hanya dibuat satu, tapi berpasangan, dan bentuknya sama."_

"Dan?"

" _Yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol adalah,_ appa _Chanyeol memintanya untuk memberi sepasang yang lain pada—pasangan hidupnya. Istri, suami, apapunlah. Tapi—kau yang mendapatkannya..."_

Baekhyun tidak bisa berujar apa-apa lagi dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia mengerjap ketika ia merasakan rasa pedih di matanya, dan tepat ketika Sehun muncul di dekatnya, air matanya meluncur. "Baek—"

"—Sehun," Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang basah. Dengan cincin pemberian Chanyeol di tangannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa memilih jalan hidup yang lain. "ayo kita bercerai."

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Ngakak hahahah absurd abis gilak:"

Anggep aja ya Sehunnya gampang diajak cerai karena Sehun tipe-tipe yang terlalu baik getoh hahahah. Urusan orang tua dsb itu belakangan lah, pikir aja ndiri huft /digampar/

Seminggu udah cukup belom sih buat persidangan cerai dsb?:v anggep aja cukup yak hwhw

Agak weird ga sih gegara Baekhyunnya ga nyatain perasaan sama sekali? Well, if I can explain, ini ceritanya HunBaek itu dijodohin dan Baekhyun ga ada rasa sama sekali sama Sehun. Apalagi ya know, Baekhyun juga interaksinya lebih enak sama Chanyeol dan it means Baekhyun lebih ada rasa ke Chanyeol daripada Sehun gitu HAHAHAH seenak gua ajalah ya:"

Alur kecepetan biarlah.

Oke gitu aja sih hahah. And by the way, happy new year! We're ended 2k15 and started 2k16 with ChanBaek V App moment hwhwhwhw mesra ya mereka seranjang gitu kenapa ga ena ena sekalian /dibacok/

Yang minta di mention nih, temen gua yang super duper kampret-_- ohunsi ((nama asli disamarkan :v)) makasi udah nyemangatin gua buat update ini cepet cepet, ampe kaga gua edit sama sekali pfft.

Review, pleaseu?

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
